Recordando el pasado
by It's always the same
Summary: Bella discute con su novio Jake y se aleja corriendo de él. En su camino choca con alguien que creía que ya no volvería a ver y a quien ya había olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**Recordando el pasado.**

El llanto me carcomía. Es increíble y alucinante la forma en que lloramos, cómo sentimos que algo se rompe, muy, en el fondo, nuestro. Mi cara estaba anegada en lágrimas; ya no podía ver lo que tenía delante y por ello choqué contra algo duro. Un golpe sordo, seco, fue lo que siguió y al secarme los ojos con la manga del buzo, vi que había atropellado a alguien en mi huida. El cuerpo que estaba tirado frente a mí y me observaba sorprendido, era sólo una prueba más de que definitivamente hoy no era mi mejor día. Quizás el peor.

-Lo siento – articulé, sin poder dejar de contemplar sus ojos recorrer mi demacrado rostro. La pregunta no fue formulada pero pude leerla en su expresión – No te incumbe – le espeté, esperando que todos los que me rodeaban escucharan; de seguro él no era el único que se preguntaba qué me sucedía. Aún así y tras respirar hondo, estiré lentamente mi mano para ofrecerle ayuda. Él la tomó. – Lo siento – repetí cuando estuvo en pie.

No esperé a que respondiera; ni bien se estabilizó, eché a correr de nuevo. Sentí un grito a mis espaldas, una voz que nunca había escuchado pero que igual me resultaba familiar. ¿Cómo podía eso ser? No volteé. Sólo me detuve cuando estuve fuera de los límites del liceo, lejos de todos. No había nadie a mí alrededor y realmente agradecí eso. Me senté al pie de un árbol y abracé mis piernas, sin dejar de sollozar. Cada unos minutos, miraba mi mano derecha, la que había usado para propinarle un puñetazo a Jacob en la cara. Estaba roja y dolía mucho, tenía miedo de habérmela quebrado. De todas formas había valido la pena; el ver como su cara quedaba roja y sangraba, era lo mejor que podía haber visto en años y nada lo iba a cambiar.

-Bella…

El susurro surgió de detrás de un árbol y cuando miré hacia el lugar, vi al chico que había derribado rato atrás. Me había seguido… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no me dejaba sola?

-Lo lamento… - fue todo lo que atiné a decir, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me golpeé mentalmente por sonar tan estúpida, ya le había dicho eso varias veces hoy.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no me dolió. Bella, mírame, por favor. – suplicó, arrodillándose a mi lado.

Contra mi pesar, elevé la vista y me encontré con una mirada azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran lindos, profundos. Me vi reflejada en ellos. Su pelo negro caía sobre su frente y se movía con el viento. Tenía los pómulos bien resaltados y la nariz pequeña. Su semblante era inexpresivo y sus ojos estaban tristes. Aunque estaba agachado, pude notar que era alto y flaco, pero también bastante musculoso. Algo en su mirada me sonaba conocido y despertó algo muy en mi interior, pero no supe distinguir qué era. Comprendí recién en ese instante, que no tenía idea de su nombre. Y él pareció percibirlo. Su rostro se descompuso y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-No tienes idea de quien soy, ¿verdad? – Avergonzada, negué. Vivía en una burbuja, en la que sólo existían mi mejor amiga y mi novio. Ahora ex novio. Y todo lo que tenía alrededor, tanto personas como cosas, pasaban desapercibidas por mí. Lo que no era importante, simplemente… lo reprimía.

Resopló, se levantó y se alejó unos pasos. No se dio vuelta a verme cuando me levanté y caminé hacia donde estaba. Me paré delante de él y esperé a que hiciera algo, que hablara o al menos se fuera.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre? – le pregunté, buscando su mirada. Me habían gustado sus ojos, me recordaban algo y quería verlos de nuevo, pero por alguna razón él los escondía de mí.

-¿Sabes? Dudaba mucho que me recordaras, pero cuando te vi, noté que no habías cambiado absolutamente nada y que, quizás, había alguna remota posibilidad de que no me hubieras olvidado. Guardaba la esperanza de que en algún recóndito lugar en tu corazón, estuvieran todavía tus sentimientos hacia mí. Creo que me equivoqué. Simplemente no debo haber sido lo suficientemente importante en tu vida como para que me recuerdes. O capaz que nunca tuve siquiera el privilegio de tener ese lugar. – Se dignó de dejarme ver sus ojos y sonrió, para borrar cualquier rastro de alegría un instante después - Nunca mires atrás, Bella, nunca mires atrás. Creí que confiabas en mí – y negando con la cabeza, se alejó de mí.

Lo observé caminar hacia el liceo. No lo retuve. Sentía la necesidad de quedarme allí, como si los árboles pudieran protegerme o darme una respuesta. Contemplé lo que tenía alrededor. Era un pequeño parque, había un banco y, sin pensarlo realmente, caminé hacia él. Miré el cielo, a medias cubierto de nubes.

-Nunca mires atrás – murmuré. El chico había repetido eso. Parecía importante, pero… ¿por qué? Debía de significar algo… Frustrada, pateé una piedra que había junto a mi pie.

Esa noche demoré en dormirme. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la mirada del chico tras mis párpados y su tristeza me taladraba la cabeza. ¿Por qué se suponía que tenía que recordarlo? Él sabía mi nombre… ¿Cómo? Simplemente no tenía sentido, jamás lo había visto en mi vida. Opté finalmente por tomarme un relajante para poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, pude ver cómo el sol se colaba por la ventana. Y lo vi todo. Apareció en mi mente como si siempre hubiera estado allí y yo hubiera estado ciega.

"_Bella, yo me voy. Mis padres dijeron que nos mudamos a Los Ángeles. No sé por qué. Pero te prometo… No. – Edward negó fuertemente y tomó mis manos pequeñas entre las suyas – Te juro que volveré a buscarte, porque te quiero. No te voy a olvidar. Nunca mires atrás, mirá hacia delante. Ahí voy a estar yo, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí. – su pelo negro se movió hacia todos lados cuando sacudió la cabeza, riendo. – Cómo no, tú me dirías que sí a todo, aún si te dijera que voy al sol y que voy a volver bronceado y con un regalo. – sonreí de oreja a oreja ante lo que dijo. Confiaba en él. Sabía que iba a volver. Para ser sólo un niño, era uno muy seguro de lo que quería._

_-Te quiero, Edward, esa es la razón. .Y porque confío en ti."_

¡Edward! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Mi mejor amigo de la infancia… Él se había marchado cuando teníamos cuatro años, pero había prometido regresar… Jamás lo había hecho y yo… simplemente había comenzado a olvidar. Me sentía tan tonta… Había estado enamorada de él por muchísimo tiempo y ahora ni lo recordaba.

-Por eso me sonaban conocidos sus ojos… Son los que me hipnotizaron por años… - musité, contemplando el cielo desde la ventana. Miré mi mano, ahora menos roja, aunque seguía hinchada. Al menos ya no dolía. Sonreí. Quizás aún tenía oportunidad de recuperar a la persona que había sido tanto para mí.

Corrí por la casa como poseída recogiendo lo que debía llevar al liceo y salí sin siquiera desayunar. Cuando llegué al instituto, comencé a buscarlo por los pasillos, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Salí al patio y lo encontré sentado en un banco, de espaldas a mí. Busqué en mi mochila y saqué una bufanda. Caminé hacia él, tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando llegué, le tapé los ojos con la tela.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó, removiéndose, intentando escapar. Dios, de verdad debería odiarme por haber olvidado esa voz. ¡Traía tan lindos recuerdos!

No respondí. Le até la bufanda detrás de la cabeza y me senté en frente.

Ni bien se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba atrás de él, se quitó el pañuelo y me miró, curioso.

-Sí confiaba en ti. Sólo… no supe esperar. Cuando dijiste mi nombre… tu voz me sonó conocida. Y tus ojos. Pero es que has cambiado tanto… Lo lamento, de nuevo.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban y su alegría terminó haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-¿Crees que algún día dejarás de disculparte? – negué y él rió, nervioso, al tiempo que me devolvía la bufanda, que guardé dentro mi bolso.

-Soy un desastre, Edward. Me siento como una pésima persona y, bueno, eso es en realidad lo que soy. – levanté mi mano derecha. – Ayer le pegué un puñetazo en la cara a mi novio porque lo pillé coqueteando con una rubia escultural. Si tuviera los ojos más abiertos… lo había visto antes. Pero no, sólo veo parte de lo que de verdad sucede. Soy una tonta. – bajé la cabeza, abochornada.

-No lo eres. Eres hermosa y muy inteligente – me reprochó, mientras con un dedo me levantaba la barbilla para que lo mirara y acercándose. Me obligué a trabar mis ojos en los suyos, no creía tener fuerza para hablarle. – Te extrañé. – susurró, cerca de mi cara.

-Ahora que recuerdo todo, yo también – rió suavemente por lo que dije.- Sólo espero que algún día me perdones.

-Ya lo he hecho, porque lo importante es que en este momento sí lo recuerdas. Y estás aquí. Elegiste venir.

-Gracias. – sonreí, aliviada.

-Hay algo que muero por hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿crees que me dejarás mostrártelo? – inquirió, separándose levemente.

Intrigada, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté.

-Cierra los ojos. – ordenó.

Confundida, lo hice. Segundos después, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. La sorpresa hizo que casi me retirara, pero él puso su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, acercándome más a él y reteniéndome allí. Sus labios eran cálidos y se movían con los míos como si estuvieran hechos a medida. Cuando se separó de mí, aún me costaba reponerme. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos y cuando los abrí me encontré con su mirada azul contemplándome expectante.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

Consideré la pregunta durante un momento.

-Que nunca dejas de sorprenderme – respondí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él lanzó una carcajada.

-Y tú siempre me respondes lo que quiero escuchar. – comentó mientras me abrazaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, riendo.

Definitivamente me alegraba haber confiado en él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este one, hace tiempo que lo tenía archivado en una carpeta y nunca lo subía. Gracias por leer! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Desperté cuando la alarma del despertador ya estaba taladrándome los oídos. Lo tomé, todavía adormecida y lo arrojé contra una pared. Automáticamente dejó de sonar, sólo que no sabía si era algo permanente. Tampoco era como si me importara.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta ya? – preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto. Al escucharla me tapé más con la sábana.

-Vete, Jasper, no iré hoy. – murmuré.

-¿Y eso por qué? – inquirió, entrando sin permiso y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, mientras me destapaba la cara.

-Me siento mal. – respondí simplemente, mientras trataba de tirarlo al piso golpeándolo con los pies.

-¿Qué te duele? – indagó. Suspiré frustrada al percatarme de que no iba a dejarme en paz.

-¿Todo? La cabeza, el estómago… el cuerpo en sí – protesté, molesta. Él me contempló unos segundos. Puso una mano en mi frente.

-Tienes fiebre.

Tras resoplar y murmurar maldiciones, miró para otro lado antes de volver a posar sus ojos en mí.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – masculló al fin, sabiendo lo que esa pregunta significaba.

-Por supuesto Jazz, estaba esperando que preguntaras eso. – Lo miré, sintiéndome malvada - Quiero que me alcances el libro que dejé en el comedor, me traigas agua y algo para el dolor de cabeza. – le sonreí, angelical.

Él bufó, pero marchó al piso de abajo a buscar las cosas.

-Para esto es que sirve tener hermanos – reí, mientras bostezaba y me tapaba de nuevo.

Luego de llevar todo a mi cuarto, Jasper se fue al instituto. Casi en seguida, volví a dormirme.

Cuando volví a despertar, sentí un olor exquisito proveniente del piso de abajo. Miré la hora y eran casi las doce del medio día. Fruncí el ceño. No era hora para que hubiera alguien en la casa. Bajé las escaleras bastante nerviosa y cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con Edward parado frente a la cocina y revolviendo algo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – pregunté, riendo.

Él volteó, sorprendido.

-¿Cocinar? Es una cosa que las personas normalmente hacemos cuando tenemos hambre, ¿sabes? Deberías probar de vez en cuando.

Le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo a lo que él rió. Tendría que golpearlo más fuerte, así no se reiría.

-No me gusta cocinar. – protesté.

-¿Será porque no sabes?

-En parte – sonreí.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me levantó, llevándome hasta quedar sentada en la mesada.

-Te extrañé. – murmuró contra mis labios.

-Edward, nos vimos ayer… - reí. No podía creer lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser.

-Sí, lo sé, pero igual es mucho tiempo, al menos para mí. Tú dices eso porque no me quieres… - frunció la boca en un adorable puchero. No pude soportar verlo así y ataqué sus labios en seguida. Eran suaves. Cuando me separé de él, vi que estaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y qué voy a comer, señor chef? – pregunté, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pasmado de que interrumpiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Su mandíbula demoró en volver a su lugar y retomar la idea de lo que estaba pensando.

-Sopa – informó, varios segundos después. – Funciona bien cuando uno está enfermo.

Solté una risotada al ver que sus capacidades culinarias tampoco eran demasiado buenas.

-Está bien – acepté, luego de encogerme de hombros, sentándome en una silla cerca de él porque la mesada estaba fría y ya me estaba empezando a congelar - ¿Puedo saber cómo entraste? – eso era algo que me tenía intrigada desde hacía rato.

Fue su turno de reír estrepitosamente. Me miró como si fuera tonta, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos.

-La puerta del fondo estaba sin llave. Deberían tener eso en cuenta. – dudó. – En realidad, has como que no dije nada.

Hice una mueca y me golpee mentalmente por no saber que estaba abierta. ¿Y si hubiera entrado un asesino, o algo peor? Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió, examinándome.

-Sí. Sólo… tengo hambre – mentí. Por suerte, pareció creerme. - ¿Por qué debo ignorar lo que dijiste?

-Porque sino, no sé cómo voy a hacer para entrar. Todavía no aprendí a forjar cerraduras…

Se sentó a mi lado, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, mientras reía de mi cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí, que estaba enferma?

-Jasper. Me lo crucé a la entrada del liceo… - arrugó la frente – por cierto… ya vengo.

Me soltó y desapareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina rumbo al comedor. Volvió en seguida con un ramo de rosas.

-¡Edward! ¿Y eso?

-Para ti – respondió, extendiéndomelas. – Las llevé al liceo, debo haber parecido ridículo cargando con rosas que luego no le di a nadie. Jasper me preguntó acerca de ellas y le dije que eran para ti. Me explicó que te habías sentido mal y no habías ido. – rodó los ojos – Primero pensé que era una excusa para no verme, pero cuando entré, fui a tu cuarto, te toqué la frente y vi que tenías fiebre me di cuenta de que me había equivocado.

-¿Entraste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso? – pregunté, ignorando todo lo demás. Él sonrió.

-Te traigo flores y tú me miras indignada porque no te pedí permiso. – Sacudió la cabeza – Eres incomprensible, Bella. Jamás he logrado entenderte. Pero lo que me preocupa más, es que sé que nunca lo haré.

Le mostré la lengua como una niña pequeña, mientras tomaba las flores con ternura.

-Son hermosas… - murmuré, oliéndolas. Me levanté y comencé a buscar un jarrón donde colocarlas. Cuando lo encontré, lo llené de agua ante la atenta mirada de Edward y lo coloqué en el centro de la mesa. Luego caminé hasta la olla que estaba al fuego y la revolví un poco. – Creo que está pronta, chef. – le dice maliciosamente.

Él se levantó y, tras apagar el fuego, tomó dos platos hondos y los llenó. Agarró dos cucharas y llevó todo a la mesa.

-No sé si será comestible… - murmuró, después de sentarse. Hice un mohín por su baja autoestima. – No te pongas así, tengo asumido que esto no es lo mío, si encima me hace eso…

Lo golpeé levemente en el brazo y probé la sopa.

-Edward, ¡Está riquísima! – Sonreí – Y tú dices que no sabes cocinar… Tengo que recordarme a mi misma que no debo creerte nada.

-No me mires a mí, yo estoy tan atónito como tú… - comentó, perplejo, tras probarla y quedársela mirando anonadado.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos viendo televisión, haciendo bromas y, lamentablemente, conmigo durmiéndome sobre su hombro en el sofá. Cuando se hizo la hora de que se fuera, empecé a hacer pucheros.

-¿Y si te quedas para la cena? – pregunté, esperanzada.

Él negó.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero mi madre me ha de estar esperando. Si llego fuera del horario del instituto se va a preocupar.

-¡Entonces avísale!

Edward sonrió.

-No es tan fácil. Ya me salteé las clases, si se entera… soy hombre muerto. – admitió, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no lo eres – lo miré seria.

Él me miró confundido.

-Eres adolescente muerto, ¿qué te crees que eres? – lo miré de arriba abajo, riendo de su expresión.

-Eres un monstruo – rió – un pequeño monstruito.

Abrí la boca, sin poder creer que me había dicho eso.

-Tranquila, amor, era una broma. – puso sus manos en mis brazos para tranquilizarme.

-Está bien – refunfuñé.

Luego se inclinó sobre mí y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. Se separó, para mi tristeza, demasiado rápido de mí.

-Te amo. – susurró, cerca de mi rostro.

-Te amo – le respondí.

Edward se fue corriendo hasta su auto y yo me quedé en la puerta hasta que se alejó. Luego entré. Sin duda estar enferma era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Subí capi de Luces Lejanas. Gracias por leer y espero muchos reviews! (soñar no cuesta nada jajajaja)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Dos días después, para mi desgracia, ya tuve que ir al liceo. Costó hacerme la idea de que tenía que ir de nuevo a ese edificio, luego de la escena sucedida cuando huí y que después no volviera, para después ir al día siguiente como si nada y andar todo el día pegada a Edward. Al menos nadie parecía haber visto el beso de esa mañana. Parecía que nada había cambiado, o al menos casi nada.

-Hola – saludé a Edward, llegando hasta donde se encontraba esperándome. Me puse en puntillas de pie y besé sus labios.

Tenía claro lo que significaba hacer eso en el instituto y lo aceptaba, aunque no por eso era menos preocupante: el hecho de haberme peleado con mi novio y tres días después estar con el chico nuevo, sin duda no era algo que me fuera a dejar bien parada en ese lugar, aunque en realidad no me importaba demasiado.

-Hola Bella… - murmuró contra mis labios.

Me separé levemente de él y miré a mi alrededor, intentando averiguar si alguien nos había prestado atención. Lamentablemente, una chica que estaba del otro lado del pasillo se percató de lo sucedido y su mandíbula aún no se volvía a acomodar en su lugar. El chisme de seguro estaría en boca de todos para el final del día.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – me preguntó, cuando vio que tenía el ceño fruncido. Lo miré y traté de relajarme, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-Nada, Ed. No pasa nada. – Tomé su mano y empezamos a caminar hasta mi clase de matemáticas. Me dejó allí y siguió su camino.

Lamentablemente, no tenía muchas materias con él, aunque si lo pensaba mejor quizás era algo bueno, si lo tenía conmigo me sería imposible seguir al profesor durante la clase, Edward no me dejaría escuchar nada.

Pasé por el gimnasio al salir de mi última clase de la mañana, ya que había olvidado hacerlo cuando llegué, para buscar mi ropa de mi casillero. Me cambié y me dirigí a la cafetería, con mi mochila a la espalda.

Cuando nos encontramos, nos sentamos a charlar en la mesa más alejada de todas. Podía sentir la mirada de toda la escuela sobre mí, pero los ignoré todo el rato.

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, Edward, lo que quieras – le sonreí.

-¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando decidiste ser porrista? – preguntó.

Lo miré incrédula, sin terminar de entenderlo. Luego miré mi atuendo y lo comprendí.

-Es… complicado. – hizo una mueca ante tan mala explicación.

-Tengo toda la hora del almuerzo… - murmuró.

Enarqué una ceja por su curiosidad y suspiré.

-Cuando entré a este liceo era la rara, ¿de acuerdo? No tenía amigos, iba y venía sola, no iba a fiestas, salidas, bailes, absolutamente a nada. Un año, cuando hicieron las pruebas de porristas, decidí intentarlo. Necesitaba algo que me… - busqué las palabras – elevara el autoestima y a la vez mejorara lo que la gente pensaba de mí. Al principio fue difícil, tú más que nadie sabes que soy la persona más descoordinada que hay.

Edward me miró atónito.

-Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas. Me refiero, ser popular y todo eso.

-Y no me gusta. – rodé los ojos – lo hice como venganza. Aquí no sólo era todo lo que ya te dije, además… siempre me hacían bromas. De todo tipo. Había que hacer algo que a nadie le gustaba, iba Bella. Pasaba caminado por el pasillo y a mi me tiraban las cosas. Y siempre eran las porristas. No lo soporté más. Decidí unirme a ellos y cuando confiaran en mí, vengarme.

-Bella, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada malo, si es lo que temes.

-¿Entonces? – me miró confundido.

-No pensaba rebajarme a su nivel, como tirarles los libros, empujarlas y cosas así. Busqué otra opción: ser mejor que ellas en lo que mejor hacen. Y lo logré. Aunque no lo creas, luego de un tiempo mi torpeza disminuyó considerablemente. Era la mejor porrista y un día me nombraron capitana. Ese fue el primer golpe. Todas las que me molestaban ansiaban ese puesto cuando se fue la capitana anterior a la Universidad. Y lo conseguí yo.

Edward me contemplaba con los ojos como platos.

-Luego de otro tiempo… Comencé a gastarles bromas. Les llenaba las mochilas de confeti y escondía sus libros; tiraba esas pequeñas bombas de humo en las duchas del gimnasio… No me siento orgullosa de ello – aclaré – pero logré ganarme el respeto de quienes antes me molestaban. Conmigo al mando, no volvieron a molestar a nadie más. No sabían que era yo, creo que lo sospechaban, pero no tenían pruebas.

-¿Te atraparon? – inquirió.

-Nunca nadie supo que era yo. – me encogí de hombros. – Como sea, de todas formas ya no usaré esto por mucho más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy es el primer entrenamiento de porristas en el año. Voy a renunciar. Sólo me puse el uniforme para demostrarles que sigo siendo la capitana hoy y que sufran con eso – le sonreí. – Sé que suena horrible, pero sólo es una cucharada de su propia medicina y ni siquiera he llegado a donde han llegado ellas.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No pensaba que eras así – sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Esa es sólo una de tantas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Edward miró hacia otro lado.

-No quiero hablar de eso. –respondió, seco.

Lo miré sin comprender su repentino cambio de humor.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo te conté todo, no seas injusto – protesté, cruzándome de brazos.

-No quiero hablar de eso – gruñó, levantando la voz.

-Pero Edward…

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! – gritó, mientras se levantaba y salía a grandes zancadas de la cafetería.

Genial, creo que habíamos roto un récord, ni tres días juntos y ya estamos discutiendo. Bufé y seguí comiendo. Sabía cómo era Edward, iba a regresar solo, sin que lo llamara.

Casi diez minutos después, la silla de enfrente se movió. Levanté la cabeza esperanzada de que fuera Edward, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – resoplé. Miré por sobre su cabeza, buscando en el lugar – la rubia está por allá, te equivocaste de mesa.

Jake no dijo una sola palabra, sino que tomó mi bandeja y la dejó a un lado. Me miró durante unos segundos, penetrándome con la mirada.

-¿Así que te cargaste al nuevo ya? – refunfuñó.

-¿Así como tú te estabas cargando a la rubia esa?

Arrugó la frente, pensando cómo rebatir ese argumento.

-Lo más gracioso es que ya se pelearon – comentó al fin, riendo. Se ve que no había encontrado nada para refutar lo que le había dicho.

-Pero esas cosas pasan, ¿verdad? – preguntó Edward, sentándose a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Verdad amor?

No entendía nada, pero dije que sí sin saber muy bien a qué le estaba diciendo que sí, ya que aún no salía de mi asombro.

Jacob soltó algunas palabrotas que no llegué a oír, pero que no sonaba bien y se levantó, desapareciendo en seguida.

-¿Sí que soy oportuno eh?

-Calla, que contigo no tengo nada que hablar ahora – rezongué, mientras me levantaba para irme.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando Edward salió de su asombro comenzó a seguirme. Salí y él salió pegado a mí. Me tomó de un brazo y tras cerrar la puerta, me pegó a ella y se acercó a mí.

-No te lo conté porque… porque… porque ahora no puedo. Te lo contaré, lo prometo, pero dame tiempo. Por favor… -suplicó.

Asentí, ya que tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos me impedía pensar con claridad.

-Gracias – murmuró.

Cuando estaba por atacar sus labios, el muy maldito se separó y me quedó viendo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?

-¿Ahhh? – no coordinaba muy bien el hecho de pensar y hablar

-¿Te quedaste esperando algo? – preguntó, riendo.

¡Maldito! Éste chico estaba planeando matarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Uff, me merezco un premio, este capi lo hice hoy de tarde, creo que batí mi propio record jajajaja Gracias por leer! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Cuando entré al Instituto al día siguiente, me choqué con Jake. Él venía mirando hacia atrás y diciendo algo y no me vio hasta que sintió un ruido en el suelo.

-Ten más cuidado – le ladré, mientras me levantaba del piso. No estaba de buen humor; cruzarme con él cuando recién había llegado no era un buen presagio para el día. – Hazte a un lado, Jacob.

-Lo haré si tú me corres – respondió, burlón, manteniéndose donde estaba. - ¿Así que Jacob, no Jake? Mira que te duran los enfados… - rodó los ojos. Era odiosa la capacidad que tenía de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros más que una simple discusión.

Bufé y cambié mi dirección, pero se me adelantó, quedando frente a mí y haciendo que casi volviera a estamparme contra él. Frené de golpe y lo quedé mirando.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, molesta.

-¿Qué de qué? – inquirió, riendo, imitando mi posición. En seguida separé mis brazos, al recordar que cuando lo hacía porque estaba enojada, comenzaba a hacer todo lo que hacía para tomarme el pelo.

Resoplé audiblemente y lo empujé, tratando de irme de allí. Como imaginé, no sería tan fácil: No lo moví ni un centímetro. Intenté esquivarlo, pero tampoco funcionó, porque en seguida caminó hasta colocarse delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Otra vez.

-Jacob, ya basta. Llegué tarde, tengo que pasar por mi casillero y llegar al salón, ¡no me va a dar el tiempo! Madura de una vez y déjame pasar. – le dije, roja de rabia.

-Yo te dejo pasar, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar – murmuró, de forma que sólo yo lo oyera.

-"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar" – dije, imitando su tono de voz y haciendo muecas graciosas – Suerte con eso.

Mientras que él estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho, corrí hacia mi casillero, que estaba en la otra punta del Instituto. Cuando llegué a él, Edward estaba parado al lado de éste, mirándome. Miró su reloj y luego me lo mostró.

-Llegas tarde – me miró serio – El profesor de matemáticas se va a enojar – rió, chasqueando la lengua.

Ahogué un grito cuando vi que me quedaban dos minutos para llegar, nuevamente, a la otra punta del liceo. Me abalancé sobre el casillero para agarrar unas cosas y tirar otras y casi corriendo, le di un beso a Edward, que reía a carcajadas. No tenía ningunas ganas de saber lo que era mi expresión en esos momentos.

Casi como en las películas, crucé la puerta cuando tocó el timbre. El profesor me miró molesto, pero no me dijo nada. Me senté y traté de hacer como que prestaba atención en la clase, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba enseñando el profesor. Por suerte, no se dio cuenta de que mi mente estaba muy lejos de su salón de clases.

¿Qué había querido decir Jake? Jacob, Jacob, me corregí mentalmente. La duda me tuvo entretenida por todo el resto de la clase, pero cuando sonó el timbre salí como tromba del lugar. Corrí por los pasillos; primero en un intento de ir al casillero y luego tratando de huir de todo lo que tenía alrededor.

Cuando doblé por un pasillo, una mano apareció de la nada y, tomándome fuertemente del brazo, me arrastró hasta un salón de clases. Volteé a ver quién era mi captor y pude ver que era Jake. Jacob.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté, echando chispas.

-Quiero hablar – respondió, apoyándose tranquilamente en la mesa del profesor. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando que dijera algo. Dudé unos segundos, pero al final decidí que no tenía por qué soportar eso.

-Genial. Hola. Chau – dije, mientras me dirigía a paso decidido hacia la puerta, pero unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la espalda, levantándome del suelo y soltándome recién cuando estaba lejos de la puerta. –Ohh por favor Jacob, eso podía considerarse como charla.

Él no me hizo caso y corrió hacia la puerta y le puso la tranca.

-¿Sabes que esto se podría considerar como rapto? – pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

-Pero no lo es. – dijo. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco?

-No vine a aquí voluntariamente – respondí, ya exasperada.

Me ignoró y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué tiene ese tipo?

-¿Perdona? – la pregunta me había desconcertado.

-¡Que qué tiene el Cullen! De un día el otro apareciste con él, como si yo nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Es que ya no me querías y estabas esperando el momento simplemente?

No aguanté más, caminé hacia él y al llegar, le di una bofetada que le quedó marcada en la mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡Esto se te esta volviendo un hábito!– me gritó, alejándose de mí.

-¡Me sucede que me tienes harta! ¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurrió decir… lo que dijiste? – No me daban las fuerzas para repetir sus palabras. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sabía que estaba por llorar. – Yo no había dejado de quererte. ¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza? ¡Eres tú el que aparentaba siempre estar tratando de deshacerte de mí!

Me contempló horrorizado ante lo que le había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A todo, Jacob, a todo! Desde hace tiempo que estás intentando alejarme. Después de los partidos, siempre te vas con tus amigos sin siquiera saludar, rara vez nos vemos fuera del horario del almuerzo, pero siempre estás hablando con tus amigos y a mi ni una palabra. ¿Alguna vez me cargaste los libros? ¿Alguna vez, sólo alguna vez, saliste el fin de semana y me avisaste? – negué, furiosa. No pensaba soportar eso.

-¡Yo nunca hice eso! – me reprochó. - ¡Jamás trataría de alejarte!

-He ahí el problema, lo hacías sin siquiera tener que tratar. Te salía sin problemas – terminé la frase en un susurro.

-Ay, Bella… Lo siento mucho, nunca me di cuenta… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó, acercándose a mi.

-¡Porque iba a pasar lo que está pasando ahora! Te ibas a hacer la pobrecita persona que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y que está arrepentida, pero que a mis espaldas… ¡que a mis espaldas se cargaba a todo el Instituto! No te creas que no me di cuenta.

Saqué mi celular y busqué un video en específico, que había filmado desde atrás de mi casillero. El muy caradura era tan idiota como para tratar de conseguir algo con otras chicas cerca de mi propio casillero. La vez que lo abofeteé sólo había sido una de las tantas veces que lo había visto, pero era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba. Le mostré el video y se quedó pálido. – Tengo más – le dije – Supongo que en el fondo esperaba que cambiaras. Pero no lo hiciste. Ahora déjame salir, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, a menos que quieras seguir viendo videos.

Sin mediar palabra, caminó hasta la puerta y sacó la tranca. Sin decir nada más, me alejé de allí.

Cuando llegué a mi casillero, Edward estaba sentado en el piso, justo debajo. Me miró llegar, pero no me dijo nada. Me senté a su lado y él me abrazó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, e, inevitablemente, comencé a llorar. Edward no se movió de mi lado, ni siquiera cuando el timbre sonó y todos fueron a clases.

-Ven – murmuró. Se levantó y me ayudó a pararme. Caminamos tomados de la mano, en completo silencio. No tenía idea de a dónde me llevaba. Salimos del liceo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del bosque que había al lado. Dudé, pero lo seguí, no quería separarme de él.

Siguió hasta que llegó a un claro. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos caminando, pero no me importó. Allí se sentó y yo también lo hice. Sin dudarlo, me acosté en el pasto, mirando el cielo encapotado.

-Parece que va a llover – susurré.

-Debe ser porque estás triste – respondió Edward, acostándose a mi lado. Me pegué a él y él me tomó de la mano.

-Eso es muy tierno – sonreí.

-Siempre funcionaba cuando estabas tristes, cuando éramos chicos. Instantáneamente reías. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por provocar tus carcajadas y tus golpes a mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar reír ante tal recuerdo. Tenía razón, siempre me hacía reír cuando decía eso y también se ligaba algunos golpes.

-Ahora también funciona, por lo que ves. – le dije, mirándolo.

-¿Y el uniforme? – preguntó, haciendo referencia al uniforme de porrista.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo entregué ayer. Renuncié a última hora, durante la práctica.

Él asintió, pensativo.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero debo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace un rato? – se notaba preocupado porque me fuera a poner mal, pero sólo le toqué la cara con los dedos, delineando su mandíbula y el contorno de sus labios. Él cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba – Eso es jugar sucio – dijo como pudo, moviendo sus labios bajo mis dedos, causándome cosquillas.

-Tienes razón. – suspiré y dejé caer la mano, pero él la tomó de la llevó al corazón, dejándola allí. – Tuve una fea discusión con Jacob. Me encerró en un salón de clases y me preguntó por ti. Terminamos a los gritos, él con otro bofetón en la cara y yo casi llorando. – Me encogí de hombros – Estaba muy molesto.

Edward se sentó de golpe cuando le dije que me había encerrado, haciendo que me levantara con él, por tenerme agarrada.

-¿Te encerró? – preguntó, anonadado, con las facciones contraídas por la rabia. Asentí. - ¿Qué quería?

-Sólo hablar. Me encerró para que no me fuera y lo dejara hablando sólo. Una táctica muy pobre, debo decir.

Edward gruñó bajito, furioso.

-No le des ideas, por las dudas – comentó, entre dientes. Miró la hora. Yo también lo hice, en este momento todos debían estar en el recreo. – Ya va a ver ese… - siguió murmurando, pero no pude oírle, porque ya estaba de pie y alejándose, pero no sonó nada lindo.

-Edward, ¡espera! – le grité, corriendo tras él, pero por más que me esforzara, él era mucho más rápido.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba cuán lejos estuviera del Instituto. Cuando salí del bosque ya no lo veía, lo que me preocupó mucho. Entré al liceo como alma que lleva el diablo y en seguida escuché un grito, vítores y más gritos.

Gritos de Jacob.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Wooow, me quedé helada con tantos reviews :| Sigan así, sigan así jajajajajaja ¿Qué habrá pasado? :S Gracias por leer! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Cuando llegué al lugar donde estaban todos amontonados, no pude ver nada por la cantidad de gente. Empecé a codear a todo el mundo hasta que logré acercarme un poco y ver que dos personas se estaban revolcando por el piso.

-¡Idiota! – gritó una de ellas y reconocí la voz como la de Edward. Seguí empujando gente hasta que quedé delante de todos los demás, viéndolos pelearse.

Edward en esos momentos estaba sobre Jacob, inmovilizándole los brazos con las rodillas y reventándole la cara y el pecho a puñetazos. Jacob trataba de liberarse, pero con cada movimiento gemía de dolor por el peso de mi… ¿novio? sobre él. Era el momento más desubicado para plantearme ese tema, pero igual no pude evitarlo. Edward en ningún momento me había pedido que fuera su novia, pero actuábamos como uno. ¿Le daría vergüenza pedirlo o simplemente entendió que ya lo éramos con lo pasado días atrás?

Sacudí la cabeza y los miré rodar por el piso. Edward se había distraído y Jacob había logrado quitárselo de encima y ahora la situación era la misma, pero al revés. Estaba histérica, quería que pararan en ese mismo momento pero estaba segura que entre tanto jaleo no me iban a oír siquiera.

Miré alrededor, buscando a alguien para que impusiera orden, pero estaba visto que nadie se acercaría. Tomé aire y me cargué contra ellos.

Me abalancé sobre Jacob y Edward y pude sentir como todos los que contemplaban la escena contenían la respiración, para luego gritar cada vez más enardecidos. Estaba segura de que dentro de poco empezarían a correr apuestas si no paraba la pelea.

Para ser pequeña, era bastante fuerte y el tomarlos desprevenidos fue un buen factor. Tomé a Jacob por un brazo, haciendo que soltara un poco a Edward y que me mirara a mí. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo arrojé a un costado. Me di vuelta hacia Edward y lo zarandeé.

-¡Levántate! - le grité, enfurecida.

Pero cuando estaba poniéndome de pie, Jacob me derribó por detrás y caí al suelo de nuevo. Me golpeé la cabeza con la punta de una mesa que había más adelante y sentí como la sangre comenzaba a caer por mi frente. Me di vuelta hecha una furia y me tiré sobre Jacob para empezar a pegarle yo.

Cuando ya estaba encima de él, sentí que alguien tiraba de mí, me quitaba del medio y cargaba contra Jacob. Confundida, miré a mí alrededor y vi a Edward tirado del otro lado del pasillo y a un chico alto y musculoso pegándole a Jacob. Un poco mareada, me levanté de nuevo y me acerqué a ellos, pero cuando estaba llegando, Jacob, de espaldas a mí, se corrió acercándose levemente a donde me encontraba y cuando el chico musculoso intentó golpearlo, Jacob lo esquivó y el puño se estrelló contra mi cara.

Sentí como el pasillo se comenzaba a mover y todos parecían borrosos. Alguien me tomó en brazos mientras caía y la luz del techo cayó sobre mis ojos, cegándome.

-Bella… - una voz me llamaba y yo quería responder, pero simplemente no podía. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Edward a un lado y Jacob al otro. Parecía un hospital y yo estaba en una camilla.

-Bella – sonrió Jacob – por fin despertaste – estiró una mano y acarició mi mejilla. Quise apartarla, para que Edward no se pusiera mal, pero no podía moverme.

-Edward, no puedo moverme.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. – Miró a Jacob, para mi sorpresa, con tristeza y luego dirigió su mirada a mí.

Pero de repente la mirada de Jacob se cargó de odio y se tiró sobre Edward, volando por sobre mi camilla y comenzaron a pelearse en el piso del cuarto. Grité, varias veces. Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas; sólo quería que pararan. Sabía que ellos no podían ser amigos y de todas formas yo no quería ser amiga de Jacob, pero no quería que se mataran a golpes cuando yo me distrajera o no pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! – la voz era lejana y leve, pero poco a poco parecía que se acercaba.

Alguien me movió y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con Alice, una chica de mi curso que aún cuando yo era porrista, me apoyó en mis planes y me comprendió durante ese tiempo. Era la única persona a la que le podía contar todos y la verdad me alegraba mucho de que estuviera conmigo. Se había vuelto mi mejor amiga hacía unos años y hacía días que no la veía, porque había estado enferma. Me sentía fatal por no tener con quien hablar acerca de todo lo sucedido los días anteriores.

-Hola Alice – me estiré para abrazarla y me sorprendí al ver que me podía mover. Cuando me soltó, me miró preocupada.

-Bella, ¿qué pasó? Gritabas, te sacudías y llorabas. – Me alcanzó un pañuelo y recién ahí me di cuenta de que tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas.

-Oh, lo siento. Tuve un sueño y parecía muy real. – me miró con el ceño fruncido, dudando si creerme o no - ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí? – decidí preguntarle, para cambiar de tema.

-Desde hoy de mañana. ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Todo. Hasta la cara del chico cuando se dio cuenta de que el golpe iba dirigido a mí. Se le desformó el rostro… ¿Qué fue de él?

Alice miró para otro lado, evitando mi mirada. Se alejó unos pasos de mi, no queriendo abordar el tema.

-Alice… - la presioné. Ella suspiró y me miró.

-Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que estabas inconsciente, se abalanzó sobre él. Lo sacaron de encima del chico justo cuando estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara como el que el chico te dio a ti.

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa, sin poder creerlo. Con la fuerza que tenía Edward el chico podría haber quedado peor que yo.

-Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué ese chico entró en defensa nuestra… - murmuré, desconcertada

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Ellos son amigos, Bella. Emmett y Edward se conocieron en un viaje que Emmett hizo a Los Ángeles y cuando Edward entró al liceo, se encontraron. Es raro, lo sé, pero supongo que es la misma clase de coincidencia que los volvió a unir a ustedes. – Me miró unos segundos y después siguió - Ellos son muy cercanos. Después de que se conocieron siempre mantuvieron contacto, por Internet o por teléfono.

A pesar de que me sonaba muy extraño y me costaba creerle, hice un esfuerzo por parecer que la entendía; Alice nunca me mentía. Lo extraño era que Edward no me había contado nada.

-¿Dónde están ahora? – pregunté.

-Afuera. Pedí para entrar primero, pero cuando entré estabas pataleando, gritando y llorando.

Asentí.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías decirles que pasen? Quiero ver a Edward, tengo muchas cosas que gritarle.

Alice sonrió y salió, para un segundo después entrar Edward y el grandote, Emmett.

-Bella, lo lamento mucho, en serio – dijo el último. Puse cara de enojada y lo miré a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haberme hecho daño? – Hice una mueca de dolor al moverme - ¿Más? Agradece que sólo quedé inconsciente.

Él me miró con pena, pero le sonreí para que se diera cuenta de que estaba todo bien.

-Es una broma, no me mires así – le reproché.

El chico se relajó y Edward me miró serio.

-Bella, ¿qué dices? ¡Te rompió la nariz!

Ahogué un grito y llevé mi mano a mi nariz y, efectivamente, estaba rota. Me dolió muchísimo y grité sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – soltó Emmett, todo de corrido, acercándose.

-No te preocupes, fue mi error meterme. Jacob sólo esquivó el golpe, no fue tu culpa.

El chico igual parecía arrepentido, casi me dio pena. Edward se acercó a mi lado y se sentó en un borde de la cama.

-Dijeron que te dan de alta en unas horas, te llevo a tu casa si quieres – comentó, sonriendo.

-No gracias Edward, llamaré a mi padre para que lo haga. Puedes irte si quieres, te llamaré luego. – le respondí, fría.

Me miró atónito, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Bella?

-Estoy muy enojada contigo, lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable, no puedo creer que fueras capaz de abalanzarte sobre él y molerlo a golpes, no pensé que fueras así.

Edward suspiró y miró a Emmett.

-¿Nos puedes dejar solos?

Emmett asintió y salió rápidamente.

-Bella, lo lamento mucho. – miré para otro lado, pero Edward tomó mi rostro y lo dio vuelta para que lo mirara.

-No creo que de verdad lo sientas, creo que te gustó pegarle. ¿O no fue así? – pregunté.

-Un poco, es verdad. Pero no me digas que no te gustó a ti también un poco… - susurró.

Desvié la mirada avergonzada.

-Bella… - lo miré – Esto era lo que no te quería decir el otro día. En el otro liceo yo era… - se interrumpió, porque la puerta se abrió y entró mi padre, a punto de estallar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YEAH, tienen que amarme. Lamento la demora, escribí el capi ayer, pero por razones de fuerza mayor, no lo pude subir hasta ahora. Sí: Señoras y señores, empecé las clases. Y aunque no lo crean , a mi cuarto día ya tengo una montaña de deberes. Deséenme suerte! **

**No recuerdo si les comenté, pero soy Beta Reader! Como todas las cosas que escribo aquí las olvido, espero no estar repitiéndolo.**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews! La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia así que me alegro que les esté gustando. Saludos! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Charlie entró como alma que lleva el diablo, apartó a Edward y se arrojó sobre mí. Me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, lo que me preocupaba porque él no era así. Permaneció de esa forma un largo rato, sin moverse, como si ni siquiera estuviera respirando. Pude sentir a Edward moverse cerca de la puerta y me di cuenta de que se había ido. Quería saber qué era lo que Edward tenía para decirme, pero eso iba a tener que esperar, porque la desesperación que traía Charlie no parecía que fuera a irse rápido.

Charlie se separó lentamente de mí minutos después y me miró, todavía alarmado. Seguía sosteniéndome por los hombros, pero se notaba un poco incómodo por su anterior espontaneidad de tirárseme arriba. Nunca había sido demasiado cariñoso conmigo, eso ya lo tenía claro.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿El chico ese te hizo mucho daño? Tengo que saber qué le voy a hacer a ese.

-¡No, papá, no! No le hagas daño ninguno. Sí, me golpeó, pero en realidad estaba tratando de ayudarme. Yo me metí donde no debía. Fue mi culpa, de nadie más, así que no armes mucho jaleo.

-De todas formas, no voy a dejar que ese Cullen se acerque de nuevo a ti. – negó fuertemente, sentándose a mi lado. – No después de lo que hizo. Aún tengo que pensar qué hacer con él, así que no lo encubras, de todas formas si te hizo algo más lo sabré.

-¿Qué? ¿Edward? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – comencé a gritarle, al reconocer el apellido de mi novio en sus palabras. Me senté de golpe y lo zarandeé, para que me respondiera de una vez por todas. Charlie me miró anonadado, sin entender mi reacción.

-¿Edward? ¿Tu novio? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo? Fue su primo el que te golpeó, Bella, no él. ¿No lo recuerdas? Además, no le haría nada a Edward… Me cae bien, es buena influencia.

Lo miré sin comprender.

-¿Bella? - pasó una mano frente a mi cara - ¿Hola? – frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Su… su primo? – pregunté, aún sin poder sumar dos más dos. Sus palabras parecían estar en otro idioma para mí.

-Sí, Emmett. Él fue el que te dejó así – dijo, señalando mi cara. – Es el primo de Edward.

-¿Su primo? – volví a repetir.

-Bella, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Debo llamar al médico, que te de calmantes o algo?

Parpadeé un poco, sin salir de mi asombro y negué. No podía preocupar a Charlie más, ya era escalofriante como estaba. Como no sabía qué decirle, opté por mentir.

-No pasa nada. ¿Me puedes dejar sola? Quiero… descansar. – mentí. Charlie asintió y me dio un beso en la frente, lo que me dejó congelada en mi lugar. Luego salió de la habitación, pero en seguida entró Edward. No le dije nada, estaba muy enfadada con él y quería hacérselo notar.

Se acercó y me miró sonriendo. No parecía darse cuenta de mi mal humor y eso me cabreó más.

-Estaba bastante preocupado, ¿eh? Eso no es normal, deberías estar contenta con tener a Charlie así. Tengo entendido que no es muy afectuoso y que no demuestra nunca sus sentimientos.

Lo miré con odio, conteniendo las ganas de ir hasta donde él estaba y pegarle una bofetada.

-Vete.

Él me contempló, extrañado por mi comportamiento. Se quiso acercar un poco más, pero negué y se detuvo.

-¿Otra vez, Bella? Te dije que te lo diría. ¿Es que no confías en mí? – suspiró pesadamente.

-No es eso. Me mintieron. Tú. Alice. Todos. – lo miré, dándole a entender que no pensaba desenfadarme pronto, al menos no hasta tener una explicación decente de su parte.

-¿De qué hablas Bella? – preguntó Edward haciéndose el tonto, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso. Idiota.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda. No quería ver su cara.

-De Emmett. De eso hablo. –lo murmuré sin mirarlo, pero sí me volteé a ver su reacción.

Edward se puso pálido en seguida y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, como deseando escapar de allí. No dijo nada. Su mente debía estar calibrando qué sucedería si salía por esa puerta.

-Ah no, no vas a huir tan rápido. Si lo haces, no tienes vuelta atrás. Tú decides. – le dije, caminando hasta la puerta y parándome frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos, tapándola. Él suspiró y asintió - ¿Por qué me mintieron? – pregunté, molesta, separándome de la pared.

-Bella, no seas ridícula… - comenzó, acercándose a mí. Edward parecía no tener claro lo que eso significaba.

No lo dejé terminar, la rabia me hacía tener ese tipo de impulsos y tuve el momento justo de controlarme cuando tenía mi puño a centímetros de su mandíbula. Me miró anonadado, primero a mí y luego a mi puño, sin poder creer que éste iba directo a pegarle. Yo tampoco lo entendía del todo. Me alejé un poco para no cometer cosas de las que después me arrepintiera y metí las manos en los bolsillos del buzo que llevaba.

-¿Qué no sea ridícula? ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? Mejor dicho, tendrías que verte a ti mismo. Debería traerte un espejo y que te vieras a cara que llevas. Pareces un asesino que no quiere admitir lo que hizo, pero que a su vez se arrepiente de ello y tiene un grave debate interior. Eres trasparente, Edward. Sólo debes decirlo, porque sé que estás ocultando algo. No necesito que me expliques todo, en realidad lo que más me importa es el porqué de que me ocultaran la verdad. De que confabularas con Alice en mi contra. Con todos.

Edward resopló y cerró los ojos. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, mirando hacia donde yo estaba, pero como si yo no estuviera allí. Dudó acerca de qué decir. Se notaba que no quería ni por lejos estar en esa situación y el estar presionado lo estresaba. Se pasó los dedos por entre el cabello, tratando de controlar sus emociones y no hacer cosas indebidas. Demoró, aún así, unos minutos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó al fin. No me miraba, sino que las baldosas habían captado su atención bastante.

-Emmett. Es tu primo. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué Alice apareció y cuando le pregunté por Emmett se puso nerviosa? ¿Por qué me dijo que era un amigo tuyo? ¿Tú la hiciste mentir? Porque ella no es así. ¿Qué están tramando? ¡Dímelo, Edward! ¡Quiero saberlo!

Edward me miró con los ojos como platos ante tantas preguntas. Enarcó una ceja, pero ante mi mirada de ira, volvió a su expresión normal. Se controló y comenzó a responderlas.

-Sí, Emmett es mi primo. No te lo dijimos porque… yo pedí que no dijeran nada. Emmett era parte de mi pasado, cuando yo fui lo que fui. Simplemente, como no quería que supieras lo que yo era, lo oculté a él, para que no dijera ni una palabra. Pero el meterete de mi primo no se pudo aguantar, vio la pelea y se metió. Tratamos de encubrirlo, pero Alice no es buena mentirosa. Y por supuesto no contábamos con Charlie en nuestra contra… Ni siquiera lo tomamos en cuenta. No pensamos que iba a decírtelo…

-Edward, ¿qué es lo que no debo saber de ti? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que tanto te avergüenza? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-Es que… - miró una pared, frustrado. - ¡Soy un desastre, Bella! ¡Es eso! – gritó de golpe, mirándome. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Me arrojé sobre él y lo abracé. Luego de que lo hice me tensé, pero sus brazos me envolvieron y con su aliento en mi cuello me relajé. Apreté mis brazos en torno a él y me separé para verle el rostro. Una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha, así que la quité.

-Shh, shh – lo calmé, pasando mi mano por su frente y sus mejillas. – Ya pasó. El pasado es pasado, ¿verdad? Así que déjalo ir. Hablar de las cosas siempre ayuda, te hace liberarte. Puedes confiar en mí, soy toda oídos. No importa lo que hayas hecho, yo te quiero.

-Pero… me da mucha vergüenza. En su momento me sentía orgulloso, pero ahora… ahora sólo quisiera olvidar todo. – tenia pena en sus ojos, estaba realmente arrepentido, lo que me sorprendió. Suspiré. Me era muy difícil poder consolar a alguien cuando sabía que esa persona tenía razón. Pensé y repensé qué decirle durante un minuto o dos.

-Edward, sé que es imposible que lo olvides, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido. Pero así es la vida y a veces no hay más remedio. Sólo tenemos la opción de disminuir esa tortura que nos carcome por dentro… Creéme, yo también me arrepiento de muchas cosas que he hecho, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no hay nada que hacerle. Sólo puedes seguir adelante… yo te apoyo y lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí.

-Bella… - me miró tiernamente. Ya no me importaba que hubiera estado enojada con él un minuto antes, en ese momento sólo me importaba que Edward no estuviera mal, porque me partía en mil pedazos verlo en ese estado. Besó mis labios durante una milésima de segundo y después se separó de mí. – Bella, en el otro liceo, Emmett y yo estábamos en el equipo de rugby. Nosotros éramos… los matones. Hicimos cosas muy feas de las que ahora me arrepiento…

Lo miré anonadada.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Tú? ¿Matón? – no pude evitar reírme de cómo sonaba eso. – Edward, tú no podrías ni matar una mosca…

Él negó, triste.

-Sí que lo era. Y… - me contempló, dudando si decirlo o no. Me estaba empezando a cabrear tanto suspenso.

-¿Qué? ¡Dilo! Cuando antes lo saques, antes te vas a sentir mejor. – le grité, tratando de que dijera algo más.

-Jacob estuvo en ese liceo hace unos años, ¿lo sabes no? – preguntó, receloso. Lo miré como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Sí… - creía ver por dónde venía la mano y la verdad no me gustaba nada. Fruncí el ceño levemente y me crucé de brazos.

-Bueno… - miró hacia otro lado. – Tuvimos… unos encuentros y… le hicimos cosas bastante feas.

Se me descolgó la mandíbula al recordar que Jacob me había contado de su pasado y de un matón en su antiguo colegio. Recordaba una por una las cosas que había hecho ese chico y lo que Jacob había sufrido estando allí. Horrorizada, me separé un poco de Edward, tratando de analizar la situación.

-Así que fuiste tú…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicasssssss, espero que les haya gustado el capi! Perdón por la demora, de verdad odio tener que demorar en actualizar porque esta historia me fascina. Uff, si supieran lo que me costó este capi… Deberían pagarme por haberlo escrito… estuve días pensándolo y no podía ni escribir el primer renglón. Muchas gracias a todas por leer! Me alegra saber que tiene tan buena aceptación (: Saludos a todas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

-Bella… - traté de acercarme, pero me empujó lejos de ella ni bien me levanté de la cama. Su mirada tenía muchas cosas que me taladraban por dentro, pero había una que era sin duda la peor: decepción. Ella consideraba que lo que había hecho estaba mal, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía, pero me rechazaba por ello y quizás eso era aún más doloroso. Ella había dicho que no iba a enojarse…

-Edward… ¿cómo pudiste? – no tuve el valor para mirarla a la cara porque sabia lo que iba a encontrar y no quería verlo. Parecía realmente enfadada y triste. – No pensé que fueras así…

Desvié la vista hacia las ventanas abiertas y bufé. Cerré los puños para controlarme y vi cómo se marcaban pequeñas venitas en el dorso de estas. La miré y no qué expresión tenía que Bella retrocedió un paso, asustada.

-¡Jacob de igual manera era un idiota y lo sabes! ¡Recuerda nomás la situación en que te encontré! Tengo claro lo que hice, lo que no y lo que pude haber hecho. Tengo claro que estuve mal, pero pensé que al menos tratarías de entenderme. Gracias, Bella, por escucharme y aceptarme como soy. Fue un placer haberte vuelto a ver y me alegro de verdad que ya estés bien.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, pasé por su lado como un rayo, llevándola puesta con el hombro y desaparecí de allí. Esperaba sentirla llamándome, darme vuelta y verla corriendo detrás de mí diciendo que no me fuera, que me quería, pero eso no pasó. En realidad tampoco estaba seguro de querer que pasara, de tener que soportarla tratando de disculparse. Empujé a varias personas más hasta que llegué a mi auto. Miré hacia dónde debía estar la habitación de Bella: supongo que era tonto esperar verla observándome. Suspiré y me metí en el vehículo.

Manejé durante varias horas sin un rumbo fijo, pero cuando quise acordar estaba llegando a Seattle. Recorrí la ciudad sin prestarle atención a nada más que a los carteles brillantes que podían indicar un bar. Finalmente, harto, entré a un local que no recordaba haber visto. Había mucha gente bailando allí, así que me costó varios minutos llegar a la barra. Cuando lo hice, me desplomé sobre un banco y oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos. Sentí pasos acercarse pero los ignoré.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – levanté la vista del mostrador para ver a una joven rubia de más o menos mi edad. Me miraba inquisitivamente, enarcando una ceja. No parecía realmente encajar allí.

-No me molestes Rosalie. Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – le gruñí, mirando el resto del lugar. Era bastante oscuro, costaba ver a las demás personas si no las tenían cerca. Supuse que ese era el propósito. Qué asco.

-Trabajo aquí.

Rodé los ojos, molesto. Eso parecía bastante obvio, al menos luego de examinar su uniforme de camarera.

-Puedo verlo. ¿Tanto decaíste? – pregunté, irónico. Nunca había sido una persona que fuera a tener un gran futuro, pero esperaba algo más de ella.

-No me hables así. – refunfuño, pero vi un dejo de gracia en su voz. No pude evitar curvar los labios en una débil sonrisa que duró unos pocos segundos. Estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera la había visto.

-Como quieras – le respondí. Sólo quería que se callara y me dejara en paz, pero al parecer eso no era probable.

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, pero cuando estaba para irse hacia la cocina, la tomé del brazo, reteniéndola.

-Dame algo. Lo que sea. Lo que tenga más alcohol. – le indiqué. – Lo que sea. – repetí. - No me importa. Elígelo tú.

Ella se limitó a contemplarme sorprendida, pero no dijo nada acerca de mi pedido. Debía de sonar desesperado, porque luego de soltarla prácticamente corrió a buscar una botella y llenó un vaso para después tendérmelo. Como no lo tomé, ella lo depositó frente a mí.

-¿Qué es? – le pregunté, receloso.

Rosalie negó.

-No quieres saberlo, Edward. No quieres saberlo. – por su cara, realmente parecía que pensaba que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.

A pesar de que su respuesta no me convencía, la dejé ir. Miré el vaso y creo que así estuve varias horas, porque el tiempo pasaba pero no me movía. La gente entraba y salía, pero yo era una estatua viviente. Al final, saqué del bolsillo unos billetes y los dejé en el mostrador, bajo el vaso.

Estaba por irme, ya me había levantado, cuando la persona que estaba sentada junto a mí, se dio vuelta y me habló.

-¿Pides el trago con más alcohol, lo miras durante cuatro horas y luego pagas y te vas? – su voz cantarina me indicó que era mujer y que más que burlarse de mí estaba intrigada. No volteé, sólo seguí caminando. No quería hablar con nadie y menos con alguien curioso- ¡Hey, tú! – Sentí cómo se bajaba del banco alto del mostrador y corría detrás de mí. Me tomó por el hombro y me hizo voltear. – Te estoy hablando, ¿qué no lo ves? Te oí hablar, así que mudo no eres.

Me quedé helado al ver a la mujer que tenía delante de mí. No me salían las palabras y ella estaba empezando a impacientarse. Sólo podía mirarla, tenía miedo de separar mis ojos de ella y que se fuera. Caí en la conclusión de que había estado allí todo ese tiempo.

-En todo caso podría oír que me estabas hablando, no verlo. Estaba de espaldas. – conseguí balbucear, esperando que se riera, pero sólo me miró severamente. Era igual a Bella… No, ella no era así. Ella se hubiera reído, aunque fuera por hacerme feliz. Suspiré pesadamente, apartándome de los ojos chocolates que me miraban y de su pelo castaño. ¡Diablos! ¿Bella tendría una hermana gemela? Nunca nadie había dicho que no, era una posibilidad…– Debo irme. – dije al fin, volviendo a razonar.

-No, no irás a ningún lado. – respondió, intentando arrastrarme a la barra, pero fracasando inevitablemente cuando me paré firme donde estaba. Por más que trató, no logró moverme de mi lugar.

-Tú no eres quién para impedirlo – le gruñí y ella me miró enfadada. – ¿Qué tanto te interesa de todas formas? – dije mientras me sacudía, soltándome de su agarre. No quería tenerla cerca.

Me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeó.

-¿Por qué no puede interesarme?

Pero yo ya no la estaba escuchando. Mis ojos estaban posados en sus labios y luego no pude soportarlo más. Le tomé la cara entre mis manos y la acerqué a la mía. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos y ella respondió el beso gustosa. De seguro estuvo esperándolo esas cuatro horas y por eso salió detrás de mí cuando no pasó. Tenía que aceptar que aunque ella era atractiva, era un desastre en cuanto a personalidad. Estuvimos así varios minutos así, separándonos cuando necesitábamos aire, pero volviendo a buscar los labios del otro. Se sentía bien…

-Bella – suspiré en un momento. Fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente. En seguida de murmurarlo, me arrepentí. Ella quiso alejarse y yo traté de volver a acercarla, pero ya era tarde.

Se separó de mí y me pegó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, para alejarse corriendo hacia la calle. No me molesté en seguirla, no tenía sentido, de todas maneras, no era Bella y eso era lo que me importaba a mí.

-Tanya, Edward. Me parece que te equivocaste un poquito con el nombre. – Rosalie rió a mi izquierda, apoyada en el mostrador.

Volteé a mirarla y vi que estaba partiéndose de risa. La miré enojado y ella rió aún más.

-¡No te rías! A mi no me da gracia.

-Pues a mí sí. – estaba seguro que poco le faltaba para revolcarse en el mostrador de las carcajadas que estaba soltando.

-Cállate. – me acerqué a la barra y me tomé el vaso que había dejado en unos pocos tragos consecutivos.

-Mala idea, príncipe azul – continuó riéndose Rosalie. Y tenía razón. La garganta me comenzó a arder y cuando creía no soportarlo más, ella me acercó un vaso con agua, que por el momento, al menos, apaciguó el fuego. Rose no paraba de reír. No recordaba haberla visto feliz en mucho tiempo, así que eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Tanya dices? – le pregunté, cuando se calmó. Ella asintió. Era un nombre extraño y poco común.

-Viene siempre, capaz que si vuelves otro día la encuentras. – su tono escondía reproche por haberme ido y eso me dolió como una patada en el estómago. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía hacer nada.

-No creo que vuelva, Rose. Seattle me gusta pero… Ya no es mi hogar. Ahora Forks lo es y aunque te extraño, no creo que aparezca por aquí demasiado pronto.

Su cara en seguida fue de tristeza. Habíamos sido vecinos toda nuestra vida hasta que me fui. Siempre tuvimos problemas, porque Rose era muy celosa y no le gustaba que tuviera otras amigas además de ella. Siempre me dio gracia esa forma de pensar que tenía y nunca le presté atención. Cuando me fui, ella se enojó mucho conmigo, pero yo realmente la extrañaba.

-Rose, esta ya no es mi casa… - comencé, pero ella negó.

-No, Edward. Esta siempre será tu casa, al menos mientras tú lo desees.

Sin más, volteó y desapareció adentro de la cocina, dejándome solo en la barra. Bostecé y miré la hora. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Refunfuñando, salí y me metí en el auto.

El camino a casa fue largo e interminable. Sentía como que no llegaba más a mi destino y que me cama estaba fuera de mi alcance. Al llegar a casa, estacioné el auto y subí a mi habitación arrastrando los pies. Cuando estaba en la escalera, me interceptó mi madre.

-Edward, cariño, ¿dónde estabas?

-Fui a Seattle. Siento haberme ido sin avisar…

-Para eso tienes un celular, hijo. Te llamamos muchísimas veces y lo tenías apagado.

Me golpeé mentalmente por haber olvidado encenderlo cuando salí del liceo.

-Lo siento, mamá. No lo haré de nuevo.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando iba a seguir me detuvo.

-Le dieron el alta a Bella y ella vino a verte. Se durmió cerca de las once, esperándote.

Se me fue el alma a los pies al pensar en que ella había venido a verme, yo había huido y encima besado a una chica igual a ella. Tragué saliva con culpa y asentí.

-Gracias mamá. Que duermas bien.

Ella me dio un beso en la frente y se fue y yo quedé en la puerta de mi cuarto, dudando si entrar o no y cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos, Edward, no seas idiota – me dije a mi mismo.

Entré y estaba todo oscuro. Cuando me acostumbré a no ver nada, logré visualizarla en mi cama, durmiendo. No pude evitar sonreír. Estaba tan cansado, que ni bien me acosté a su lado y la abracé, me dormí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Lamento la demora en subir, estoy tapada de escritos pero pude hacerme un tiempito para escribir el capi (: Por favor comenten y díganme qué les parece este Edward! Saludos (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Desperté al día siguiente y Edward estaba a mi lado. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero afuera estaba oscuro y no parecía que fuera a salir el sol pronto. Sin esperar ni un segundo, me senté en la cama y empecé a aporrear a Edward, que se despertó sobresaltado y me miró sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué diablos? – confundido, logró atrapar mis muñecas para que no siquiera pegándole e intentó abrazarme. Me revolví entre sus brazos, por lo que me alejó, pero no me soltó.

-Suéltame, vine aquí a golpearte, no a dormir a tu lado. Idiota. – Logré zafarme y continué atacándolo. Mis golpes obviamente no eran algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, ya que yo no era muy fuerte, pero yo estaba simplemente tratando de marcar un punto.

Edward suspiró y simplemente se alejó de mi, levantándose de la cama tranquilamente. Mi ataque de rabia parecía no importarle, de hecho, hasta lucía aburrido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo. – le ordené, pero no me hizo caso, sino que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

Furiosa, lo miré, esperando que hiciera algo, pero se quedó allí quieto, observándome.

-Si vienes a golpearme, creo que no hay nada más que tengas que hacer en este lugar. Puedes irte, misión cumplida. – Señaló la puerta con la mano, minutos después. Como no me moví de mi lugar, se levantó, fue hasta ella y la abrió. – Vamos, vete a casa.

Miré el reloj de la mesa de luz del lado de Edward y vi que eran las tres de la mañana. ¿Cómo aún era de madrugada? Había pasado una eternidad para mí. Él vio lo mismo y enarcó una ceja en mi dirección. Bufé, molesta, y volví a taparme con las sábanas.

Sin decir nada, Edward se acostó a mi lado casi en seguida, pero lo más lejos que pudo. Era una situación bastante incómoda; por un lado moría por voltear y pedirle que me abrazara y por el otro, quería golpearlo en la cara y romperle la nariz. Por suerte me dormí antes de que el dilema pasara a mayores inconvenientes, como que mi puño se moviera de manera involuntaria.

Cuando desperté, Edward seguía durmiendo. Luego de chequear el reloj y ver que eran las siete de la mañana, decidí que lo mejor era irme. Era obvio que el día anterior se había ido por ahí y sólo Dios sabía que podría haber estado haciendo. No tenia ninguna intención de averiguarlo, así que dejé estar el tema, no era importante. Era probable que durmiera el resto del día, así que no debía preocuparme por él hasta unas horas después. Salí de su cuarto sin ser sentida y caminé a la puerta del frente de la casa en puntas de pie para no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar del susto. No se suponía que hubiera alguien levantado a esa hora de la mañana.

Cuando volteé, vi a Emmett apoyado en la pared tranquilamente, mirándome de manera curiosa. ¿Es que no podía salir de allí sin se atrapada? Balanceé mi peso de un pie al otro, sin saber qué hacer y sopesando la idea de ignorarlo. No me gustaba sentirme observada y él me taladraba con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-Me voy a casa, nada más.

-Y… ¿por qué es que estás aquí, para empezar? – inquirió, acercándose bastante, de manera que mi cerebro comenzó a gritar señales de peligro, pero tenía tanto sueño que las ignoré. Emmett no me infundaba miedo, de hecho, a esa hora de la mañana, sólo me molestaba.

-Ah, eso. Vine a pegarle a Edward, pero me quedé dormida antes de que llegara. Me desperté y ya le pegué, así que ya me voy, terminé mi labor por hoy. Así que si me disculpas… - seguí mi camino a la puerta, pero se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Quiero decir, son las siete de la mañana y pareces tener mucho sueño… Tengo miedo de que choques en la carretera y que nadie esté allí para ayudarte…. ¿Qué te parece? Me preocupa tu seguridad, Bella – dijo en tono seductor.

Definitivamente estaba volviéndose incómodo estar allí, pero no había manera de que pasara hasta la puerta si Emmett no se movía, ese tipo era enorme. Ya un poco más nerviosa, consideré gritar. Intenté controlarme y sonar lo más estable posible.

-¿Yo? No tengo sueño, estoy bien despierta – Él enarcó una ceja y supe que mi rostro decía lo contrario: de mañana solía tener ojeras enormes y estaba muy pálida, más aún que el resto del día. – Vamos, podré manejar, no me pasará nada – traté de pasar por su lado, pero puso una mano en mi cintura, reteniéndome allí. Me estremecí ante el contacto, no me agravaba nada tenerlo cerca.

-¿Y si no te dejo salir? – preguntó, avanzando y haciéndome chocar con la pared a mis espaldas. Mi cerebro lo único que pensaba eran formas de huir de allí, no podía coordinar una respuesta a eso.

-Entonces grito. – formulé, no muy convencida.

-¿Lo harías? – inquirió.

Antes de que pudiera responder, estampó sus labios contra los míos. Al principio no me moví, me había tomado desprevenida y no tenía muy claro qué hacer para quitármelo de encima. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios comenzaron a responder a los suyos y mis manos fueron a su espalda, para acercarlo más a mí.

De repente, Emmett desapareció.

-¿Pero qué…? – cuando abrí los ojos, Edward estaba parado delante de un Emmett que se retorcía en el piso. Comenzó a patearlo y a golpearlo en las costillas hasta que Emmett quedó inconsciente en el suelo, con sangre en sus brazos y en la cara.

Horrorizada, miré a Edward, que me contemplaba sin decir nada, esperando el veredicto. No sabía qué decir, estaba completamente anonadada ante la escena.

-Edward… - murmuré.

Me miró tristemente.

-Bella, mantente alejada de él. Ya viste cómo puede ser de peligroso, aunque no lo parezca, lo conozco más que tú.

Negué, sin poder creerlo.

-Edward, te dije que te iba a aceptar como fueras, porque te quiero y porque significas mucho para mí, pero esto va más allá de lo animal, ¡mira lo que le hiciste! Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir así.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – sus ojos parecían estar por salirse de las órbitas - ¿Te salvo de esta cosa que es mi primo, y tú me dejas?

No supe que responderle al principio, por lo que él gruñó y se volteó para irse a su cuarto. Corrí y lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo, a lo que él se resistió en un principio, pero cedió ante mi insistencia.

-No te dejo, Edward. Tampoco te pido que cambies porque eso es injusto y dije que no lo haría. Te estoy diciendo que hasta que lo pueda soportar, es mejor que estemos separados.

Se soltó de mi agarre mi me contempló enfadado.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Bella? ¿Soportar qué?

Era un golpe bajo lo que iba a decirle, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

-Que Emmett no es el único que es una "cosa" peligrosa, Edward. Mira lo que le hiciste a tu propio primo y luego me cuentas.

Su mandíbula se desencajó y me miró anonadado.

-No tienes remedio, Bella. – Dijo al fin - Creía que podía confiar en ti. Gracias por nada. Ahora vete, no te quiero ver aquí.

-Edward…

-Vete- gruñó. – No quiero hablar contigo.

Volteó para que no le viera la cara, pero pude notar que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, no me acerqué, preferí mantener la distancia. Hablarle sólo era buscar problemas, así que me fui caminando lentamente hasta el auto.

Cuando llegué a él, vi a Edward en la ventana, observándome, pero al saberse descubierto, se alejó rápidamente. Suspiré y manejé hasta casa en silencio.

Cuando llegué, traté de dormirme, pero estaba demasiado exaltada como para poder conciliar el sueño. Tras una hora de mirar el techo y no obtener respuesta, me levanté. Preparé el desayuno y me senté a mirar televisión.

No iría al instituto ese día, tenía que quedarme en casa por dos días más antes de poder ir, lo cual era tonto considerando que sí podía manejar, ¿pero quién entiende a los médicos? Yo no lo hacía y en esos momentos agradecía esas decisiones extrañas porque no tenía ganas de ver a Edward en los pasillos, mirándome como si yo fuera un monstruo.

Luego de que terminó el horario del Instituto, sonó el timbre de la casa. Me levanté a abrir confundida, porque aún no era hora de que regresaran mis padres a casa. Abrí la puerta y ante mi estaba Jake, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y una pizza en la otra.

No pude evitar reír al verlo.

-Llegó el delivery – comentó sonriendo.

-Jake, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas, tonta. – sonrió y entró, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y la pizza en la cocina.

Cuando cerré la puerta y atiné a seguirlo, ya había puesto las rosas en agua y colocaba el florero en una mesa de la sala de estar

-En serio, Jake, ¿por qué viniste?

Suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, mirándome de forma nerviosa.

**-**He venido a pedirte una segunda oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, me cuesta escribir siendo que tengo clases y toneladas de deberes.**

**Respondiendo a Team Edward, Tanya no era igual, era la imaginación de Edward, lamento si no quedó muy clara esa parte :S Ellos tienen aproximadamente 18 ella y 19 él. En cuanto a lo que le hicieron, lo típico de los matones, pegarles, molestarlos, hacerles la vida imposible, agredirlos, humillarlos, lo normal… **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
